5 Times Snart Called Barry A Nickname 1 Time He Didn't
by ScarletGun
Summary: Snart has a history of using nicknames when it comes to Barry...except when it counts.


  
I don't own anything but the story. This is my first time writing a five times story but I think it's decent. As usual I appreciate comments good & bad along with any ideas. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story.

Work Text:

Five times Leonard Snart called Barry Allen a nickname plus the one time he didn't

1\. At the Museum  
Barry ran through the second story of the building looking for anymore civilians in hiding or trapped by some of the ice walls Captain Cold made. After he was convinced that no one was there he turned to check the third floor, until the thief himself showed up.

"Hello Scarlet, I think it's time for you to chill out." Snart drawled out with a devious smirk. Before Barry could gripe about how awful the pun was Snart fired the cold gun. He hissed out in pain and tried to vibrate out of the ice block that was his legs.

"It's been fun but I'm afraid I have other arrangements to attend to." Barry heard Snart call over his shoulder while he sauntered away. 'Joe's going to have a field day with this.' Barry thought with a frustrated huff.

2\. When he saved his life

"说再见 Flash." The katana wielding thief snarled out before pulling back the blade.  
Barry felt his mouth go dry and the corner of his eyes burn with hot bitter unshed tears. Barry felt a blast of cold glide past his face. Barry hesitantly opened his eyes to see the frozen statue of his attacker.

"Close call kid. You'd be a speedy shish kebab if I hadn't come by and cooled down the situation." Snart rumbled out with his signature Cheshire grin.

Barry whipped his head in the direction of Snart's baritone voice and choked out a laugh that sounded more like a relieved sob.

"You've really got to stop with those puns Snart. They're not as amusing as you believe." Barry said in a breathy tone still on the high of not dying.

Barry broke out in a sunny smile at Snart's returning chuckle. 'Which really shouldn't be so sexy' He thought almost unconsciously. He was about to thank the criminal when he noticed that Snart was gone.

"I knew there was good in you Cold." Barry mumbled to himself before taking care of the thief almost turned killer in front of him.

3\. While at the Bar

Barry's virescent eyes scanned the bar of criminals for Snart. On his second sweep he caught the charming villain's blue eyes that made the speedster's knees buckle slightly. 'Not the time.' Barry reminded himself and tried to steal his nerves as he ambled over to suave criminal's booth.

"Well Speedy this is an interesting turn of events. Does Joe know you're rubbing elbows with criminals?" Snart inquired from behind a bottle of beer. Barry rolled his eyes at the jab and sat down.

"He knows that I'm...busy." Barry uttered distractedly while flashing the Rouge a sheepish smile. Snart snorted but his lips curved into a tiny smile anyway. Barry was about to explain why he was visiting the bar when Snart cut him off.

"Okay Speedy what do you want?" Snart asked dryly. Barry's face must have shown his confusion because Snart clarified "I know you didn't come here for shitty beer and ghastly food. So I repeat what do you want?" Barry blinked once, twice before biting his lip at being figured out before answering.

"I need you to tell me everything you know about George Harkness." Snart raised one eyebrow sardonically and gave a mocking smile.

"And praytell why would I do this for you?" Snart purred. Barry gave him his best unimpressed look and replied in what he hoped was an even tone.

"Because you're a good person." when Snart started chuckling Barry added on "I really need your help and because Harkness will terrorize Central City your home if he isn't caught." Snart's laughter died down and his lips dipped into a contemplative frown. After Snart showed no sign of responding Barry released a sad sigh and shifted to leave.

"Alright. I'll dig up some information." Barry looked up astonished and broke into a brilliant smile. Barry was about to respond when Snart threw a few bills on the table before standing up. He flashed Barry a charming grin and then turned on his heels to leave.

"I'll call you when I have the information. Don't wait up." Snart rumbled on his way out.

4\. When the first kissed

Barry ran at Snart looking to disarm him before being slammed into the wall. His forest green eyes swirled with confusion and panic as he gazed at Snart. His heart stuttered when he felt Snart's warm breath on his mouth and he shivered slightly. Snart's gloved hand reached up to cup Barry's flushed cheek and tenderly stroked his thumb over the pale skin.

After a moment of just hearing each other breath Barry heard Snart swear before crushing their mouths together. Barry tensed in shock as he tried to wrap his mind about what the hell was happening. Snart must have noticed that Barry's mind was wondering because Barry was pulled out of his thoughts by Snart's tongue slipping into his mouth. Barry hungrily kissed back and felt himself relax into Snart's grip. As soon as the kiss began it ended.

Barry felt Snart nip at his mouth before pulling back, panting. Barry stared at Snart dazedly for a few moments before pulling himself back into the present. He heard Mick calling for Snart and pushed down the disappointment rising in his chest at the loss of Snart's warmth and body pressed up against him.

"We'll have to do that again Red, soon. See you around." Snart pecked Barry's mouth once more before leaving to go find Mick. The only thing running through Barry's head was 'What the hell just happened.'

5\. When Snart played hero  
Barry zipped in and out of ongoing traffic trying to reach the burning apartment building Cisco called him about. He could feel lightning twirl around his straining legs and arms and then trail behind him in a red trail. He twisted his body to make the sharp turn that he was rapidly reaching as he saw the orange and crimson flames spiral up.

Barry raced to the building and was about to flash in when the first floor of the apartment complex crumbled down on itself. An assortment of gasps and screams filled his ears as the bystanders and escaped victims watched in awe filled horror as their home came crashing down. One woman's tormented wails claimed Barry's attention as she howled that her "baby girl" was still in there.

Said woman caught sight of Barry' scarlet and yellow suit and ran over to him clad in her bathrobe and fuzzy slipper her face a mask of panic and grief and she sobbed out

"My baby! My little darling Victoria is still inside! Please please you have to save her! I can't lose my child!"

Barry was about to reassure the distraught mother when the building gave a small gurgle before crashing down. Screams and dust filled the area. The mother's grief stricken howl being the most clear to Barry. Before he could feel anything he saw a tall male take shape in the cloud of ash and soot carrying was seemed to be a small child. The woman gave a strangled cry of "Vivie?!" before running towards the man.

When Barry's sight cleared, and he could see who the hero was, Barry's eyes widened comically as he watched Snart - who was all decked out in his Captain Cold's ensemble - gently hand over a little curly red headed girl over to the relieved mother before walking over to Barry.

"Well, well, well look who showed up. You almost missed the show Flash." Snart mocked. Barry rolled his eyes but couldn't stop the amused smile on his face.

"Looks like I didn't have to come at all. You've seemed to have taken care of it." Barry's smile curled into a smug smirk and Snart's annoyed frown that looked more like a pout in Barry's opinion.

"Yes well I can't think with all of the screaming and the smoke was getting in my eyes." Barry giggled at Snart's ridiculous excuse and sarcastically nodded his head and hummed.

"Mmmhm of course. I mean Captain Cold would never decide to switch to the good side."

"Damn straight, and you'll do good to remember that." Snart grumbled out before mounting his bike and speeding off.  
Barry watched him leave with a fond smile and an amused click of his tongue before speeding off himself towards S.T.A.R. Labs.

1\. The Time he called him Barry

Barry dodged yet another blast of the cold gun as Snart snarled at him. The pair was locked in an intense battle with Snart aiming to kill and Barry wanting Snart to just come back to him.

They were both working to find Rainbow Raider, who went rouge, and had tracked him to this abandoned building on the outskirts of town. Snart took the bottom floor while Barry checked the two levels above. The plan was for Barry to distract Rainbow Raider so that Snart could come behind him and knock him allowing Barry to speed him to the police. But instead of finding Raider he found Snart. By the time Barry was able to knock out Rider Snart was already under his influence and attacked Barry with his cold gun.

"Snart! You have to snap out of it! You don't want to do this!" Barry cried out to him, desperately trying to bring Snart back to his right mind.

"SHUT UP! God why don't you ever stop talking?!" Snart roared out. "You are the reason I am like this! YOU! With your belief that I have good in me and your accursed Bambi green eyes making my heart speed up and flutter at the same time and I hate it and I HATE YOU!" Snart then lunged at Barry. Barry was still in shock at Snart's outburst that he didn't notice Snart moved until he was on his back with Snart straddling his chest.

"Snart, Snart calm down. I know you don't want to do this! You're doing this because of Rainbow Raider!" Barry pleaded with Snart as the thief put the muzzle of the cold gun against Barry's head.

"No I'm doing this because I despise you and I will always despise you. You think these powers make you a hero?Please all you are is a little kid playing dress-up!" Snart growled out cruelly, his voice distorted with anger and bitterness. Barry tried to swallow the lump his in throat as tears stung the corner of his eyes.

"Then do it." Barry whispered out in a broken voice. Something in Snart's eyes softened at the heart wrenching tone before steeling once again.

"With pleasure." Snart ground out. Barry whimpered out a small sob and closed his eyes in defeat. He heard the cold gun powering up before…nothing. Barry heard Snart groan and lean back. Barry's eyes fluttered open to see Snart's icy blue eyes no longer clouded with red anger.

"B-Barry?" Snart asked confusedly "What happened? Why are you on the ground?" Barry choked out a laugh as a few tears fell down his cheeks. Snart frowned as he noticed Barry crying and he tenderly wiped away the tears with his thumb.

Barry smiled dazedly at Snart and leaned into the criminal's touch.

"I'm so happy you're back" Barry whispered. Snart furrowed his brows in confusion and rumbled out

"Barry what are you talking about? I didn't go anywhere. Did I?"

Barry laughed again and sat up on his elbows to kiss Snart. Before either of them could lose themselves Barry pulled and gently pushed Snart off him.

"Come on, let's go. We need to drop Rainbow Raider off and then I was thinking we get something to eat." Snart nodded dazedly -still shocked by the kiss - before getting up and pulling Barry towards his bike.

"Fine but we're taking my bike to the restaurant. Your speed makes me lose my appetite." Snart grumbled out. Barry laughed again and pecked Snart's cheek before flashing to get the unconscious body of Rainbow Raider.

"Deal."

-  
END  
That's all I got. Hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
